Flower Letter
Hana Tegami is Nagihiko Fujisaki's image song from the Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2 CD. Track List * "Niji-iro Chara Change!" (Rainbow-Colored Character Change!) * "Meikyuu Butterfly" (Labyrinth Butterfly) * "Happy Xmas" * "Ii Koto Ari Sou" (Maybe a Good Thing) * "Kimi no Birthday" (Your Birthday) * "Blue Moon" * "BLACK DIAMOND (Major Version)" * "Saikyuu Love Power" (Strongest Love Power) * "Heartful Song" * "Yume no Tsubomi" (The Dream Bud) Lyrics |-|Kanji = 移り行く季節はいつも 急ぎ足でどこへ行くの 風がそっと窓をたたき　 遠い国の旅へ誘う 少し留守にするわね 泣かないで 指切りしよう きっと逢えるわ ひとつふたつ花びらは ほろり散りゆくのに 離れがたき思い出を ひとりながめていた 出会い別れまた出会い 人もめぐるけれど 君と過ごすこのときは だいじな宝物 ずっと忘れないわ いつのまに 大人になる 君も僕も変わってく 今以上知りたくなる　 あれもこれも好きになる ずっとそのままでいて ねがうけど 僕は僕を 探し始める 好きなものいくつだって あってもかまわない 素直に感じる心 大切にしたいよ どんな僕も僕だって　 胸を張れるように いつかきっと見つけるさ　 揺るぎなき想いを ひとつひとつ花びらは　 違う形だけど みんな集めてつなげれば　 ひとつの夢になる いつの時も変わらない 花の美しさよ ふりかえればふるさとは やさしく香ってる いつも待っているよ ここでまた会おうね |-|Romanji = futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo isogi hashide doko e iku no kaze gasotto mado wo tataki tooi kuni no tabi e isaou sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne nakanaide yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa horori chiri yuku no ni hanare gataki omoide wo hitori nagame teita deai wakare mata deai hito mo meguru keredo kimi to sugosu kono toki wa daiji na kakaramono zutto wasurenai wa itsunomani oto na ni naru kimi mo boku mo kawatteku ima ijou shiri taku naru are mo kore mo suki ni naru zutto sono mama de ite negau kedo boku wa boku wo sagashi hajimeru suki na mono ikutsu datte atte mo kamawanai sunao ni kanjiru kokoro taisetsu ni shitai yo donna boku mo boku datte mune wo hareru you ni itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa yuruginaki omoi wo hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa chigau katachi dakedo minna atsume te tsunagereba hitotsu no yume ni naru itsu no toki mo kawaranai hana no utsukushi sa yo furikaereba furusato wa yasashiku kaotteru itsumo matte iru yo koko de mata aou ne |-|English = Seasons always come and go But where are they going at such a fast pace? The wind beats against the window gently I got invited to travel to a far-off land I'll be gone for a bit, so don't cry Let's make a pinky promise that we will certainly meet again.... One, two, the flower petals scatter and disappeared in a remote country I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with And although people meet and depart, they meet again in some kind of cycle This time spent with you has been an important treasure, so I never want to forget it In no time at all, you and I changed into adults From now on, I want to be able to understand so many things I'll come to love this, that, and everything For a while now, I've had a wish; so I'm beginning to search for myself Since I like so many things, it doesn't matter what my aspirations are In this heart of mine, that has only experienced obedience, I want to feel importance In order for me to feel any sense of pride, I need to know which me is me I'll definitely find it one day, that unshakable desire One-by-one the flower petals change appearance But, if I were to gather them together, then I could form one dream Even at this moment, the beauty of the flowers are unchanging If I turn around, I can smell the affectionate fragrance of my hometown I'll always be waiting, so let's meet here again Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music